Fire and Ice
by TheHeroAndHisBrit
Summary: Axel attends a school for juvinille delinquents. Roxas is his new roommate!RxA maybe DxZ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Hello people! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic so I apologize if it is a bit OOC. I cannot take credit for the boarding school setting. The credit goes to my friend "-literary license-". Thank you so much! Please read and review. And now, without further ado, here is chapter one!

**Roxas' POV**

I quickly glanced down at the paper in my hands and then at the number above the door, making sure I was in the right place. I fumbled around in my pocket for a few moments, and then finally found my key. I nervously slid the key into the lock and turned. The first thing I noticed when I opened the door was that I was no longer alone.

_Great,'_ I thought to myself. The redhead sitting on the bed across from the door looked up from whatever he was doing. He stared coldly at me. I tried my best to avoid his piercing green eyes as I slowly crossed the room and placed my duffel bag and messenger bag on the other bed.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing?" the redhead asked me. I turned around to face him, still avoiding his eyes.

"Moving in," I said quietly. I turned back to my bed and dumped everything out of the duffel bag.

"That still only answers half of my question," the redhead said, obviously annoyed. I guess I couldn't really blame him. I had, after all, walked into his room, without even bothering to knock, and told him I was going to be his new roommate. I turned around and looked into his face for the first time.

"My name is Roxas. This is room 342, I isn't it?" I asked him nervously. He was way taller than I was, and his flaming red hair and bright green eyes made him extremely attractive.

"Yea," he answered, now interested. He got off his bed and walked over to me. I handed him the paper I was still holding and he looked it over. It was the paper they gave me when I was brought to this place, the first thing I was given when they removed the handcuffs. "Guess that means were roommates," he sighed. I looked up at him.

"Looks like you're not used to having a roommate," I commented, turning back to the mess on my bed.

"Nope," he responded, "they never gave me one before. I think they were worried that I would set him on fire or something." I looked at him strangely. "I can summon fire," he said, taking off one of his black gloves. Flames danced across his fingertips. "Hurry up and put your stuff away," he said. "The dinner bell is going to ring."

I turned back to my bed and picked up all my clothes. Without bothering to fold them, I threw then into the middle drawer of the dresser that was next to my bed. I grabbed all of my bathroom products and put them on top of the dresser. I tossed everything else into the bottom drawer of the dresser, and then closed it with my foot. When I was done, I looked over at the taller teen. I was about to call his name, when I realized that I didn't know what it was.

'_Did he even tell me?'_ I wondered. I had been in my own world for a while when he was talking, and I didn't even know! I wanted to ask him, but it would be embarrassing. What would I say if he had told me? I couldn't tell him I wasn't listening to him!

"I'm Axel, by the way," the redhead answered the question that was running through my mind. "Come out into the hallway for a second." Axel opened the door and I followed him out.

"Hey Axel!" someone yelled from a few feet away.

"Hey Demyx," Axel said back. Then he turned to me. "That's Demyx," he informed me, "and behind him in Zexion." Demyx waved and Zexion smiled weakly.

"I'm Roxas," I said, waving back. I wondered briefly how Demyx was able to smile so genuinely. I hadn't smiled like that in years. I shuddered as I thought about my past.

"Roxas, are you all right?" I barley heard the redhead's question.

"Huh?" I asked. Axel and Demyx gave me worried looks, while Zexion played with his shirt sleeve. "Oh, yea. I'm fine," I answered. At that moment, the dinner bell rang.

"Coming?" Axel asked. I nodded and followed him down the hall.

**Axel's POV**

I looked across the table at the small blonde. He was currently staring down at his untouched plate of noodles.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked him. He shook his head, indicating no, and stood up. Roxas threw out his food and walked out of the cafeteria. I glanced after him, but didn't stop him. I wasn't really hungry either, so I pushed my plate aside and took out my sketch book and a pencil. I quietly started to sketch Demyx. As I sketched, I thought about Roxas. I found myself wondering if he was into guys. I wanted to know more about him. He was attractive, with his soft blue eyes and messy blonde hair. I sighed softly, hoping that one day soon, I would get to see him smile. I packed up my things and left the cafeteria, wondering what to do for the two and a half hours before lights out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-** Hello again! Well, I got some positive feedback from chapter 1 so I am gonna keep going with this. Remember people, I run on reviews, so please take the three minutes it takes after you read to submit a review! Please? I will give you a cookie! Another thing, I forgot the Disclaimer in Chapter one!! Silly me! **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts of Final Fantasy!!** That goes for this chapter and all chapters following this one. Anyway, enough of my blabbing. Enjoy chapter two!

_Italics- _Thinking

**Axel's POV **

I slipped into the dark room. After all, one can only roam the halls for so long. I looked over to Roxas' bed. He was sitting up with his back agents the wall. His eyes were closed, and pair of small, ear bud headphones was in his ears. Like always, his small mouth was turned down in a frown. I sighed. "Please smile Roxas," I whispered. I turned and walked over to my bed.

"Oh, hey Axel. Did you say something?" Roxas asked. I jumped and turned around to face him.

"You're awake?" I asked. I honestly thought he had fallen asleep in that awkward position. He nodded. "Nothing important, just talking to myself," I answered his question. He nodded and I walked over to his bed. "What are you listening to?" I asked, hoping to learn more about him.

"Avenged Sevenfold," he said, patting the bed beside him. "Sit." I did as he told me to and took the ear bud from his right ear, placing it into my own ear. I recognized the song as Betrayed. I was pretty sure that's how Roxas felt at that moment. I knew that I had felt betrayed when I had first arrived here. I wondered for a few moments what Roxas did to get into this place.

The song ended and Roxas took the earphones from our ears, winding them around his ipod. I looked at him, winding up his earphones, and I had to smile. It was the first time in a long time that I had smiled, but something about Roxas made me want to smile again.

"I like it when you smile," Roxas breathed quietly in my ear. "You should do it more often." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I still haven't seen your smile," I told him. He looked down.

"I have no reason to smile," he said. It was so quiet, I barley heard him. "I have no family, no friends, no home, no life." A tear silently slid down his face. I pulled his head to my chest and held it there.

'_That's what I thought, until I met you.' _

**Roxas' POV:**

As the redhead held me there, I couldn't help but cry into his chest. I hated my mother for what she did. Her awful words still rang in my head.

**Flashback **

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!!" my mother screamed. My whole body shook and tears began to form in my eyes.

"But I didn't do anything," I whispered.

"You're permanent record says otherwise!" she snapped. "I can't have a child with a record like that! I hate you! Get out and never come back! You're not welcome in this family anymore!"

As I picked up my bags and walked out of that house forever, the tears that were threatening to fall finally spilled over and streamed down my face. I looked back at my house for the last time before I turned and boarded the bus that would take me away from my familiar life forever.

**End Flashback **

"She used to be so nice," I whispered into Axel's chest. "I hate you mother." I looked up into the redhead's face and he gave me a look of understanding. I silently thanked him for not making me explain. I don't think I would be able to handle that. I rested my head on Axel's shoulder and closed my eyes as he slowly rocked me back and forth. I fell asleep like that, Axel's soft voice whispering in my ear.

My eyes fluttered open and I yawned. I slowly lifted my head from its position on the redhead's chest. As I looked over at the clock, I almost fell to the floor.

"Axel! Get up! Were really late!" I yelled loudly. Both of us had slept through breakfast and we had only five minutes to get to out first class.

Axel mumbled and lifted his head. "What?" he asked. He was still extremely groggy and he wasn't moving fast enough. I picked up a pair of his tight jeans and whipped them at my slow rising companion. He shrieked as they collided with his face.

"Get moving," I told him. "Were late." Axel looked at the clock and quickly put the pants on. I ran a brush through my wild bed head, as Axel gelled his hair so it stuck out in every direction known to man. I grabbed my messenger bag and ran out the door, tripping over Axel's bag in the process. The said redhead laughed as he came up behind me.

"You might want to put your shoes on," he said as he pulled me up. I looked down at my feet and blushed lightly as I realized that I had in fact, forgotten my shoes. I looked up just in time to see Axel across the room, just before my sneaker hit me in the face. I yelped in pain.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I put it on. Axel grinned.

"No problem." I pulled my other shoe on and grabbed my bag. Being careful not to trip again, I made my way across the room and into the hall, Axel close behind. Just as I got the door locked, the bell rang.

'_Oh, great. I tripped over a backpack, got hit in the face with a shoe, and now were late for class. This day just keeps getting better and better!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-** Hello again! I promise there will be some action between Roxas and Axel soon! I'm working on it. Another thing, I write most of my chapters in school and we only have forty five minute blocks, so that's why my chapters are kind of short. It usually only takes me one block to write a chapter, then about two or three days to edit (depending on what I have to do that evening) and I post as quickly as possible. Shorter chapters mean more frequent updates, but if you guys want longed chapters let me know. I could take more time to write. Anyway, enough blabbing on my part…On to chapter three!

**Roxas POV**

I stumbled into the large History classroom ten minutes after the bell had rang. Axel was right behind me. The teacher, Mr. Xaldin was his name, looked away from the board he was scribbling on to glare at Axel and me as we entered.

"Your late," he stated in a voice that clearly said, 'Why even bother?' I looked down at the floor. "Where is your pass?" Mr. Xaldin asked me. I looked behind me, expecting to find Axel still standing there, but instead I saw only the brown door that I had just entered.

'_I'm going to kill him!'_ I thought.

"Well?" Mr. Xaldin asked, holding out his hand for the pass that I didn't have. I looked up at him, trying to decide how to word my answer.

"I…I umm…" was all I could come up with.

"You don't have one," Mr. Xaldin finished for me. I nodded. This was not good. My first class in this place and already I was making a bad impression, not to mention embarrassing the Hell out of myself. "Take a seat," the dark haired teacher told me. I nodded again and quietly made my way to the seat next to Axel. Mr. Xaldin let out an irritated sigh and turned back to the board. I turned my attention to Axel, who was grinning beside me.

"How could you do that to me?" I asked. "You abandoned me! You used me as a distraction so you could sneak in without being marked late!" Axel laughed at my frustration.

"Hey, I saw the opportunity, and I took it," the redhead shrugged. "It's your own fault for getting so flustered." I sighed, defeated. I was not about to sit and listen to a two hour lecture about some war that happened two hundred years ago in a country I had most likely never heard of, so I leaned down and pulled my sketch book out of my bag. I flipped to a clean page and got a pencil out of my pocket. As I looked around the room for something to draw, my eyes landed on the redhead to my right. He was slumped over slightly, and his eyes were directed in the general direction of the front of the room. He had ear bud headphones in his ears and his hands were folded on the table in front of him. He looked so incredibly tempting right then. As I started sketching his this form, I decided that meeting Axel was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and getting to know him would make losing everything I had known before, more that worth losing.

The sound of the bell ringing startled me out of my trance. I looked down at my now finished sketch and smiled. Flipping the sketchpad closed, I placed it into my bag and looked over at Axel. His head was resting on his folded hands his eyes were closed. His breathing was light and rhythmic. I nudged his arm. "Axel, wake up," I whispered.

"Hmmm?" was the only response I got.

"Axel," I tried again. This time, I got no response at all.

"AXEL!" I screamed, smacking him in the back of the head as I did so. The redhead jumped up, knocking his chair over in the process.

"WHAT!?" he hissed.

"Class is over," I informed him as he looked around the room. A light blush spread across his face.

"Oh," he said, "Thanks." I smiled at him and threw my black bag over my shoulder. I followed the tall redhead to the door. As I left the large lecture room, Mr. Xaldin shot me a glare.

"Don't be late again," he said in his deep, intimidating voice. I nodded and scurried out of the room to catch up with Axel.

**Axel's POV:**

I was sitting on my bed after a pretty uneventful lunch. I had a couple of hours of free time before dinner. I didn't really like having free time. Well, it did beat going to classes, but I could never find anything to do. I thought for a minute. There was a volleyball game going on in the gym. The staff here always had a team sport going on during our free blocks. They said something about how it "builds confidence and character" to be active among people close in age to you. To me it sounded more like a gang bang than a team sport.

"I hate volleyball," I mumbled to myself. I wasn't any good at it either. It was the same with almost all team sports. There was only one that I could think of that I liked. Tennis. I don't really know why I like the game. I guess it's because if you're any good at it, you can take your anger and frustration out on the ball. I sighed loudly. I had three hours and nothing to do.

I looked down at my hands as the radio switched songs. When I looked up again, Roxas was sitting on his bed. I hadn't even seen him come in! He smiled nervously at me and stood up. The small blonde made his way across the room and sat himself on my bed next to me. I smiled brightly down at him. Even when we were sitting, I was significantly taller than Roxas.

"Hey Axel?" the blonde asked. He sounded a little nervous, like the way sound when you know you're about to be caught in the middle of an awkward moment, but I couldn't tell if that's how he really sounded, or if the music was only making it seem that way.

"What's up?" I asked him, reaching over him to turn off the radio.

"Umm…" Nope, it wasn't the radio making him sound nervous and awkward.

"Roxie, if you have something to say, spit it out," I told him.

"Roxie?" he asked. "That's a new one." I grinned. The pet name was cute, just like him. It suited him well.

"Yea, well," I started, "it matches your personality. Now, didn't you have something to say?"

"Oh, right." He started playing with his fingers, twirling them around each other. "Axel, do you have a girlfriend?" he finally blurted out. I was a little shocked by the question. I was expecting him to ask me to steal a copy of our next history test for him so he knew exactly what to study, or something like that. After all, he was extremely fidgety and nervous. I looked into his captivating blue eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not into girls. I prefer guys," I answered. Roxas looked at me for a few moments before breaking eye contact.

"So you're gay?" The small blonde asked quietly. He looked up at me again. I didn't know how to interpret the question. I couldn't tell if he was okay with it or if he was disgusted by it.

"Yea, is that a problem?" I asked, a little more defensively than I meant to. Roxas shook his head wildly.

"N-no! Not at all!" he said. I watched him as he stood and turned to the door. "I have to go…umm…to the place over there!" He pointed in some random direction and dashed out the door.

'_Great,' I thought, 'now he hates me.'_

**Roxas' POV **

My heart thumped wildly in my chest as I ran down the hall. I didn't know exactly where I was going but I knew I had to think. I quickly turned down a side hallway and collided with something hard. I stumbled backwards and almost lost my balance.

"Oh, hey Roxas. Sorry about that," Demyx said in his cheerful tone.

"Hey," I mumbled. Demyx frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"I just need to think about something," I told him, forcing a weak smile. To my surprise, he bought it and continued on his way down the hall, mumbling something about always being here if I ever needed him. I couldn't help but smile a little. Demyx was one weird kid, but that's what I liked about him.

At the end of the hall, I found an empty classroom. I walked in and closed the door, making sure to lock it. I walked over to a desk in the back corner of the room and sat on top of it. Putting my feet on the chair, I lowered my head into my hands.

'_So, Axel is gay? That means he doesn't have a girlfriend. And as far as I know, he doesn't have a boyfriend. That means he is single! Wait a minute, why dose that excite me? I'm not gay! At least I don't think I am. Then again, I haven't ever had a girlfriend, or even a crush. God, I'm so confused!' _ I sighed and picked my head up, leaning it on the wall behind me. I did find Axel incredibly attractive. _'I might as well go talk to him'_ I thought getting up. I crossed the room and unlocked the door. As I pulled it open, I wondered how this talk was going to go. _'I hope I don't say something stupid,'_ I thought, and took off in the direction of the room I shared with Axel.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-** Yay, Chapter four! So, what do you guys think so far? Is it good? Am I doing a good job? Should I continue? You guys have to let me know!! I enjoy good reviews and I don't mind flames either. I know that sounds strange, but I don't. All flames will be given to Axel to play with. I don't mind you making Axel happy. Anyway, so please review to let me know how I'm doing! Here is chapter four!

**Roxas' POV**

As I walked down the hall leading to our room, a thought crossed my mind.

'_What if Axel is mad at me? I mean, I did run out of the room right after he told me that he was gay. He trusted me to accept him and I ran away from him! But I do accept him! But how could he know that if I left so quickly!? I didn't even say anything to him! Well, nothing that made sense anyway…'_ My hand shook as I opened the door. I expected Axel to be mad at me, or maybe his usual sarcastic self, but what I saw, I was not expecting at all.

Axel was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall. He was hugging his knees to his chest, and silver tears were sliding silently down his face. His chin was resting on top of his knees. He looked up when I entered.

I closed the door softly and made my way across the room. I sat down on the edge of the redhead's bed and placed my hand on his. "Axel?" I asked him. I didn't really know what I was going to say, and hoped he would answer in a way that I could easily make it up as I went along.

"What?" he asked in a soft voice. He sounded so upset, and it tore at my heart knowing I was the one who had made him cry like this.

"Axel," I started, thinking as I said it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run out like that. I…" Axel's voice cut me off.

"Don't touch me," he said coolly. He pulled his hand away from mine.

"Axel…I…" I didn't know what to say. I knew I had to say something, but nothing was coming out of my mouth!

"You what?" he asked me.

"I didn't mean to! I was so confused! I still am! It's not that I don't accept you Axel!" I stopped there and looked deep into his emerald eyes. They seemed to soften a bit.

"I'm sorry Roxas…" Axel said. He seemed a bit hesitant. I took his hand in mine to sort of reassure him. "Roxas I…"he stopped again, sounding exactly the way I had sounded a few minutes earlier.

"What is it?" I asked, unsure of what he was going to say. "You can tell me." The redhead sighed and looked directly into my eyes.

"I love you," he said softly. "Please don't hate me." I had never seen this side of Axel before. I was used to the rough, sarcastic Axel that had left me alone in Mr. Xalden's classroom.

'_Axel,'_ I thought, _'Oh, Axel! So that's why you were crying!'_

"When you ran out, I was afraid you hated me. That hurt so much. Even if you don't love me back, I don't think I would be able to take it if you hated me," Axel said, looking down.

'_But I do love you back!'_

I leaned forward and pressed my mouth into Axel's. I felt Axel smile against my lips as I pulled away. "I love you too." I said, and I meant it. I was no longer confused. I knew that I was gay, and that I loved Axel with all my heart.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and climbed up into his lap.

**Axel's POV**

The small blonde in my lap rested his head on my shoulder. I could feel his steady breath on my neck as he sat there. I smiled down at him, truly happy for the first time since I came to this awful place.

I looked down at Roxas, only to find him asleep on my shoulder. I sighed contentedly. _'Thank you Roxas. Thank you for not rejecting me. I don't think I could deal with anymore rejection.' _

A loud knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Demyx walking through the door. He gave me an interested look as he made his way across the room to sit on my bed.

I stood up and carried Roxas over to his bed. The blonde stirred just a little bit as I laid him down and covered him with his red and black blanket. Then I walked back over to Demyx and sat down. "What's up?" I asked, wondering if he even had a reason for coming into my room. He probably didn't.

"I saw Roxas in the hallway a little while ago," he said. I looked up. "He looked a little lost. Is he okay?" Demyx looked at me with questioning eyes.

"He is better than okay," I said with a smile. The question in Demyx's eyes turned to excitement.

"You're smiling!" he pretty much yelled, throwing his arms around my neck.

"Hush!" I hissed at him. "You're going to wake Roxas up!" He let go of me and got serious again.

"Was it his doing?" Demyx asked, pointing to Roxas.

"Was what his doing?" I asked. I was thoroughly confused.

"Are you smiling because of Roxas?" Demyx asked again, this time in a way I understood. I looked at him for a few moments, trying to collect my thoughts. Then I nodded.

Demyx looked over at Roxas and mouthed the words 'thank you'. Then he got up and left, his excuse being something about Zexion. I didn't hear the whole thing, but I was one hundred percent positive that I didn't want to know.

I looked over at Roxas. He looked so angelic, bathed in a pool of moonlight, his blonde hair falling slightly into his closed eyes. I loved how no matter what he was doing, Roxas always looked innocent.

'_If it was anyone else, you would have followed them and beat the Hell out of them for running away like that,'_ I told myself. _'But not you, Roxas. You're too cute. I love you so much. I was ready to blow up in your face when you came back. I was ready to scream at you and chew you out. I wanted to yell, but then you looked into my eyes, and I couldn't yell at you. I couldn't bring myself to yell at that innocent face.' _

As I thought about Roxas, I settled into a light sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday, and I could spend all day with my favorite blonde squirt.

**Roxas' POV**

I woke up suddenly, sweat pouring down my face. After my breathing had slowed down a bit, I looked over at Axel. He was sprawled across his bed, sleeping soundly. I looked away from Axel and over at the clock on our dresser. It read 3:39. I sighed. There was no way I was going to be able to fall back to sleep. I sat up in bed, and then flopped back down again.

"Roxas?" I looked over when I heard Axel call my name.

"You're awake?" I asked him. He had been asleep a minute ago…or had he been. I smiled and pushed the thought out of my mind. It didn't matter.

"Yea, I'm awake," he answered. "Are you okay? You're sweating." I reached up and touched my forehead. It was wet, confirming that I was, in fact, sweating. I wiped my forehead with my blanket, attempting to wipe the sweat away. I looked over at Axel. He was looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," I told him. I felt hot and cold at the same time, and it was bothering me. I was too hot when I was covered with my blanket, but I was too cold without it.

Axel got up from is bed and walked over to me. He placed a hand on my forehead, looking concerned as he pulled it away. "You're burning up," he told me. That explained the fluctuation in temperature that I was experiencing. Axel got up and walked across the room again, grabbing something thin and white from the dresser. When he came back over and sat down next to me, I noticed that it was a thermometer.

"Open up," he said. I opened my mouth and Axel put the thermometer under my tongue. I closed my mouth and Axel let go of the thermometer. He placed his newly freed hand on my back, rubbing gently.

When the thermometer beeped, Axel took it from my mouth and looked at it. "One hundred point three degrees," he said, looking down at me. "Not too bad."

I nodded and smiled weakly. "My head hurts though," I told him. He reached down and pulled a bottle of pain relievers from a drawer near my bed.

"Here," he said, handing me two. "These should help." I stared at him. I was almost positive that it was against the rules to have medicine of any kind, weather it be prescription medication or just pain killers, in the rooms.

"Isn't it against the rules for you to have those?" I asked him, taking the pills and swallowing them.

"Yea," he started, "but would you want to go down to the infirmary every time you had a headache?"

"No," I said. He hugged me.

"I didn't think so," he said. He climbed all the way into the small bed and settled down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep in Axel's arms, feeling better already.

**AN-** So, there is chapter four! Was it okay? I'm feeling a little unsure about this fic so again, it would really, really help me out if you guys could take a minute to submit a review!! Pretty please? Anyway, chapter five will be up pretty soon. I always have a rough idea when the next chapter will be up so if you ever want to know, you can contact me on Myspace. I'm on all the time and I answer every message and comment I receive. Also, feel free to add me. The link to my page is in my profile. See ya in chapter five!!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-** Okay, I don't really have anything to say so here is chapter five!

**Axel's POV**

I awoke the next morning to find the small blonde sleeping in my arms. I looked down and sighed. He looked so peaceful laying there. As much as I wanted to lay there and watch him, my arm had other ideas. I winced slightly as the pins and needles feeling made its way up my right arm. I carefully pulled myself out from under Roxas, trying not to wake him up in the process. I was able to successfully free myself and getting up from the bed, I walked over to my dresser. I grabbed soap, shampoo, and a change of clothes, and headed off to the showers.

When I returned, Roxas was sitting up in bed. He yawned and stretched as I entered.

"Hey you," I said. Walking over to my dresser, I started to gel my hair. "Feeling better today?"

"Yes, thanks," Roxas answered, yawning. He swung his slender legs over the side of the bed and stood. I watched as he stumbled around the room, still groggy from sleep.

"Need some help there?" I asked as I watch him put his shirt on backwards. He mumbled something unidentifiable and turned the shirt around.

He finished getting dressed and walked over to the dresser. Standing next to me, he gelled his hair. I already had my shoes on, so I sat on the bed and waited for the blonde.

"What are we gonna do today?" Roxas asked me as he was pulling his sneakers on. I hadn't really thought about it.

"I don't know," I said, "whatever is fine." I mentally laughed at the scowl he gave me.

"Not much help," he said, slightly irritated. I gave him a sweet smile.

"Let's go to the gym," I suggested. Hey, there was nothing else to do. He nodded and followed me out the door.

When we got there, I noticed Demyx and Zexion sitting in a far corner. I walked over to them, Roxas right behind me. When we reached them, I placed my hand on Demyx's shoulder. The older blonde yelped in surprise.

"Hey Demyx," I said, trying not to laugh too hard. He glared at me. "Hello Zexion," I said, looking past Demyx to the violet haired teen. He waved a small greeting.

"Hey Roxas!" Demyx squeaked, finally noticing the smaller teen behind me. Roxas smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hey," he said. He smiled at Zexion, who now had his nose in a book. I rolled my eyes slightly and sat down next to Roxas.

"So," Demyx started, "what brings you two down here today?"

"We were bored and had nothing better to do," I answered. Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Yea, us too." Demyx said. He stated playing with the bottom of his frayed t-shirt. We sat in silence for a while, each of us trying to figure out what to do. Saturdays were always like this, and Sundays were worse.

"Doubles," Demyx said after a little while. Roxas and I looked up at him, while Zexion ignored him. I gave his a questioning look. "There are four of us," the older blonde said. I still didn't know what he was talking about, and from the looks of it, Roxas didn't either.

"I think he wants to play tennis," Zexion said quietly. Roxas looked up, a bit of shock present on his face.

"He can speak!" he shouted, a little loudly. Zexion looked down at his book, a light blush dusting his pale features. Demyx nodded eagerly.

"Do you play?" I asked, turning to Roxas. He nodded and Demyx clapped.

"All three of you want to play?" he asked. The three of us nodded and Zexion put his book away. I stood, grabbing Roxas by the wrist and pulling him with me. Demyx jumped up and disappeared into the supply closet. A few moments later, he reappeared holding four tennis racquets. Zexion walked over to where Demyx was standing by the door and took one of the racquets from him. Still holding onto Roxas, I pulled the small blonde over to the other two. I took a racquet from Demyx and held it out to Roxas. I heard him mumble something that could have been a 'thanks' but I wasn't too sure. I smiled to myself.

"Are you two coming!?" I heard Demyx yell. I looked up to see him out the door, halfway to the tennis court. Zexion was following close behind. I smiled at the blonde teen beside me and took off at an easy run. When I reached the tennis court, Demyx and Zexion had already picked a court and were hitting the ball back and forth.

"Hurry up Roxas!" I called. Roxas was taking his sweet old time getting down here, and I wanted to play! Roxas smiled a little as he entered the court gate and walked up beside me.

"I wanna serve first!" Demyx shouted. I barley had time to get my racquet up before Demyx served the ball, hurtling it right at my face. I took a couple of steps back, and hit the ball, sending it back over the net.

After about two a half hours of playing, we all started to get a little tired and bored.

"One more rally!" Demyx shouted. He served the ball, hitting it a little too hard. Roxas wasn't paying enough attention, and the ball was flying at his face.

"Watch out!" I yelled as the ball connected with his face. He yelped in surprise and jumped into the air, stumbling backwards as he landed and tripped over nothing. Demyx was laughing hysterically, while Zexion was frowning slightly.

"DEMYX!!" the small blonde yelled, still sitting on the ground. "That was mean!" He pouted a little, and I couldn't help but smile. He was just so cute! Demyx, calming down a little, walked over to where Roxas was.

"Aww, I'm sorry Rox," he said, offering the teen his hand. "It was an accident, honest." Roxas took his hand and allowed Demyx to pull him up. He stuck his tongue out at the older blonde, and walked over to where I was standing. Picking up his racquet, the thrust it into Demyx's arms.

"The least you can do is carry this up for me!" he shouted. With that, he took off running up the path, and disappeared into the building. I looked at Demyx and smiled the most innocent smile I could manage. He sighed and held out his hand. I thanked him and handed him my racquet before taking off after Roxas.

**AN-** Finally done! I need positive feed back! Thanks to all my readers, you guys are wonderful!!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-**Okay, back with chapter six!! I have a pretty decent idea of where this story is going, but then when I sit down to write, something totally different ends up on the paper! It always works better than what I had in mind, so I go with it. I've basically given up on thinking about chapters in advanced. I think of it as I write it now. Is that weird? Okay, enough of my pointless babbling. Onward to chapter six!!

**Axel's POV**

I entered the room to find the small blonde curled up in a ball on his bed. He looked up quickly and uncurled himself when I entered. I shot him a questioning look and made my way over to him. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him, hoping he would provide me with an explanation.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head to clear it, breaking the stare I was giving him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him. I was a little worried. He looked at me, confusion written in his small features.

"Do what?" he honestly looked like I had completely lost my mind. I sighed and slumped my shoulders.

"Why did you run off like that? I was worried about you." It took him a minute to register what I was saying. He seemed really distracted.

"Oh! That!" he said. "I was bored." I stared at him.

"You were bored." I said. It was a statement, not a question. He smiled brightly.

"Yep!" Roxas squeaked. "Bored and I had a lot of energy. And Demyx is MEAN!" He yelled the last word, excitement lacing is tone. I had to smile as I poked the blonde in the ribs lightly. He giggled and I poked him harder.

"Hey!" he shouted, still laughing. I started tickling his sides. By now he was cracking up, lying on his back on the bed. His laughter was contagious, and I started giggling as well. I lost my balance and fell on top of Roxas, causing him to laugh harder and blush lightly. About that time the door opened, but neither one of us saw. I jumped when a hand clapped down on my shoulder. Now standing, I spun around and looked directly into happy aqua eyes.

"Having fun in here?" Demyx asked in a happy tone. "And you didn't invite me?" He pretended to look hurt. I smacked him upside the head. Roxas laughed. Demyx yelped and jumped back.

**Roxas' POV**

Once I was able to contain my laughter, I sat up and crawled over to sit between Axel and Demyx. Axel draped his right arm across my shoulders. I looked up at him and smiled. The redhead smiled back, his emerald eyes lighting up his face.

"Hey Roxas…" I heard Demyx say quietly. I looked over at him and he gave me a weak smile. "Sorry about that whole tennis ball thing…I swear I didn't do it on purpose!" He looked extremely worried. He was fidgeting and looking around the room. I flashed him a warm smile. It was a smile that very few people witnessed.

"Don't worry about it," I said, placing a hand on the older blonde's back. Demyx stopped fidgeting and finally let his aqua eyes rest on me.

"So… you're not mad?" he asked quietly. I had never seen this side of Demyx. He was usually hyper and happy, not nervous and quiet.

"Not at all," I told him. I smiled again as Zexion appeared in the doorway. Demyx looked up and smiled at him. Zexion said nothing.

"Well," Demyx said, pointing at the door. Axel nodded and I smiled. Demyx leapt up from his seat on my bed and bounded out the door. A second later, he poked his head back in the doorway and looked at me. "Thanks," was the only thing he said before disappearing down the hall. I heard his door close a few moments later.

Axel flashed me a devilish smile and pushed me down onto the bed. I began to get a little nervous as he straddled my hips. I felt a sweat drop trickle down my temple. Axel leaned down to kiss me and my brain overloaded. I pushed Axel off me as a series of flashbacks took over my mind. I heard Axel calling to me, but I ignored him. I couldn't think straight. I barley made it out the door without smacking into the wall. I ran down the hall, leaving Axel speechless in the middle of our room.

**Demyx's POV**

I quickly jumped off Zexion as the door banged open.

"It's not what you think!" I shouted, grabbing my shirt from the bed next to me. I sighed in relief when I realized it was only Axel. I opened my mouth to chew him out for interrupting me, when I realized the silver tears that streaked his face.

"Axel, what happened?" I asked, walking over and placing a comforting hand on the redheads shoulder. Axel looked down at the floor.

"I didn't mean to," he replied softly. Zexion sat up and pulled his shirt on.

"You didn't mean to what?" I asked, now gently rubbing Axel's back. He looked up into my face. Our eyes locked, and his emerald eyes looked the saddest I had seen in a long time.

"I think I took things a little bit too fast for him," Axel said. Zexion looked over at us, his eyes soft.

"Too fast how?" I asked, a little afraid to hear the answer.

"I pushed him. He wasn't ready," Axel said. I knew exactly what he meant. "What should I do?"

"Where is he now?" I asked. Axel looked up at me, worry and sadness written across his usually emotionless face.

"I don't know. He ran out of the room," he told me. "I don't know what to do! Should I go after him?" I took my hands from Axel's back and pulled him into a tight hug. We sat there for a few moments, not speaking. When Axel finally pulled away, I gave him his answer.

"No, don't go after him," I said. "He might run again. He is probably afraid of you right now."

"But…but I'm worried about him! What if he does something without thinking! He is upset, so his head isn't clear!" Axel was getting frantic. He was a wreck.

"Demyx should go find him," Zexion said softly, causing me to jump. I had forgotten he was there. He was so quiet; it was easy to forget about him.

"Me?" I asked. I didn't see why I should go after him. I just thought maybe he should be left alone.

"Yes, you," Zexion answered. "Axel is right. He isn't thinking clearly. Someone needs to go find him so he doesn't do something stupid. Then again, you are also right Demyx. He is most likely afraid of Axel right now, and we can't have him bolt. That would be bad. You have to go find him Demyx." I stared at Zexion and blinked. It was the most I had ever heard him say. He was a man of few words. But he was right.

"Okay," I answered. I looked over at Axel and patted him on the back. I stood up and gave him a sympathetic smile. Pulling my shirt on, I walked out the door that Axel had left open.

xXxXx

I walked down a random hallway, looking for Roxas. I had been looking for him for half an hour. He was really good at hiding. Then it hit me. I picked up my pace, and ran to the art room. Roxas was sitting in the center of the large room. He had his back to the door and his shoulders were slumped over. His knees were pulled in tight to his chest, and I could hear his muffled sobs. A sketch pad lay on the floor next to him, open to a blank page. A charcoal pencil lay on top of it. I quietly slipped into the room and walked over to him. I sat down next to him. From this new angle, I could see that his eyes were closed, and his cheeks were damp with tears.

"Roxas?" I asked softly. The small blonde jumped and opened his eyes. He looked up at me. "Roxas, what happened?" I asked him. I wanted to get his side of the story.

"I…I don't know, exactly," the small blonde said with a sigh. I patted his back. The poor kid had no idea what to say to me. I didn't blame him. I felt kind of bad, so I went on what Axel had told me.

"Did Axel take things too quickly for you?" I asked.

"Well, yes and no," Roxas said. I was a little confused. What did he mean? How can it be yes and no? He must have seen the confusion on my face because then he said, "I wanted to, but seeing him on top of me like that…I don't know…It just brought back bad memories…" I looked at him. I wanted him to continue, but I didn't want to pry. I tried to think of a way to let him know that, without coming right out and saying it. Thankfully, he got the idea. "When I was younger, I lived with my mother and my two uncles. Well, my uncles, they used to take turns on me…I was like their sex doll. Only good for pleasing them sexually." The small blonde looked up at me.

"Roxas…" I pulled him into my lap and hugged him tightly. He was shaking like a leaf. "Roxas, that's terrible! Nobody should have to go through that!" I told him. Roxas buried his face in my chest and cried. "It's okay, you're safe now. Let it all out." As I talked softly to him, I rubbed his back in a circular motion. We sat there for a few moments, Roxas sobbing in my arms, and me doing all I could to comfort him. After a little while, the teen fell asleep in my arms. I carefully picked him up and carried him back to his room. As I placed him on the bad, I looked over at Axel. "Keep loving him, take it slow, and be gentle. Everything is going to be okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- **Chapter seven already!? I'm pretty into this story. I'm really pleased with the reviews I have been getting. I'm really glad you guys like it. Thank you! If anyone wants to make some fan art for this story, I would love you forever! Okay, I will shut up now. On with it!!

**Axel's POV**

I awoke suddenly to a sharp jab in the ribs. I rolled over to see Roxas standing in front of me. I smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he said. I sat up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's alright," I told him. "I hope you don't mind that Demyx told me what happened." He shook his head, indicating that he didn't mind. "I'm so sorry," I said, squeezing him tighter. He made a small yelping noise.

"Axel, I love you too but you are crushing me! I can't breathe!" the small blonde squeaked. I smiled and loosened my hold on him. Sometimes I forgot the fact that Roxas was so much smaller than me.

"Sorry Rox," I told him with a slight smile. Pulling away, Roxas jumped off the bed and walked over to his bed. Opening a drawer underneath, he took out a book. After closing the drawer with his foot, he settled into the chair he always sat in when he read.

I smiled to myself. Roxas had a lot of weird little things that he did. Closing drawers with his foot, for instance. Even the top ones in his dresser. Never with his hands, always his foot.

I looked back up at him. He was sitting sideways, with his feet hanging over the arm of the chair. His book was resting on his knees, and he looked really engrossed in the story. I wondered briefly what the book was about. Glancing at the title, I tried to get a clue.

'_Twilight?' _It sounded familiar but I still had no idea what the plot was. I made a mental note to ask him later, and then pushed the thought out of my mind. Smiling a little, I stood up and walked up behind Roxas. Clamping my hand down on his shoulder with one hand, I grabbed his book with the other. Due to the fact that the he was so engrossed in the book, and not paying an ounce of attention to what was going on around him, the small blonde was so startled by my sudden actions that he jumped up from the chair and landed on the floor in front of it. I tried to hold back my laughter, and I was doing a pretty good job until Roxas looked up at me with that 'What the hell was that for? You are such a moron!' look written across his face. I burst out laughing.

When I had gotten my laugher under control, I held out my hand to help Roxas up from the floor, where he was still sitting. As I pulled him up, I glanced past him at the clock. I nearly let go of him.

"Roxas, we have three minutes to get to class!" I said to the blonde, who was now on his feet. I pulled on my black converse and chucked a sneaker at Roxas.

"You go ahead," he said, "I will meet you there." I gave him a strange look.

"But…" I started to say but he interrupted me.

"No buts," he said. "I have something to do. Just go to class." I gave him a slightly worried smile. "Don't worry!" he said, and pushed me out the door as the bell rang.

**Roxas' POV**

Walking down the hall, I wondered why I had sent Axel ahead. I didn't really have a reason. I just wanted to walk slowly, and I didn't want him to be late. I just answered my own question. Wow I'm amazing.

I was so deeply absorbed in my thinking, that I didn't notice the two students making their way towards me until they stopped in front of me, blocking my path. Looking at them, I noticed Marluxia and Saix. They were in Axel's group, and I remembered being introduced to them on my first day at this place. Saix had a reputation of being a bully, and I was a little afraid of what might happen, considering we were the only ones in the hallway. I didn't really know anything about Marluxia, but he was with Saix, witch made him scary.

"Hello Roxas," Saix said, and it didn't sound like a friendly hello.

"Hi Saix," I answered quietly. The fear was present in my slightly shaking voice. Saix gave me an amused half smile. I started chewing on my bottom lip, trying to get up the courage to speak again. I wasn't sure if I trusted myself enough to open my mouth at the moment. I decided to try and talk to them nicely enough for them to let me past. I really needed to get to class! "H-hey guys…it was nice talking to you but I really need to get to class now," I tried, smiling weakly up at them. Saix laughed and Marluxia spoke.

"I don't think so," he said. "You're coming with us." As he said that, he grabbed a hold of my right wrist and Saix grabbed my left wrist. My mouth went dry as they pulled me down the hall. I struggled against them, but my efforts were useless. There was two of them, and only one of me. There was also the fact that they were both at least twice my size.

Marluxia and Saix pulled my through a door and into what I guessed to be their room. Saix let go of my wrist but it was quickly grabbed again by Marluxia, who was now holding both of my wrists. I still could not get free. Saix walked across the room and opened a closet on the other side. He took out a rope a riding crop.

Marluxia dragged me over to the bed farthest from the door and pushed me down into a sitting position. Never letting go of me, he forced my arms behind my back and I felt the rope being tightly tied around my wrists. Marluxia let go of me but I still could not move my arms. I could feel the rope cutting into my wrists.

Saix had gone to class, leaving Marluxia to "finish with me". For the past few minutes, Marluxia had been sitting behind me.

I flinched as I felt the sting of leather hitting skin. Turning my head, I saw Marluxia pulling back the riding crop that Saix had taken out of the closet. I closed my eyes as he hit me again. Tears filled my eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. I could feel blood dripping down my back. "What did I ever do to you?" By now the tears were flowing down my face.

"I have to get to class," Marluxia said. Placing the riding crop on the bed next to him, the pink haired teen got up and walked to the door. Picking up his bag, he looked at me. "You took Axel away from me," he said and walked out the door.

**Axel's POV**

I looked at the clock for about the seven-millionth time in the past half hour. Roxas still hadn't come in yet. I was starting to get very worried about him. He had said he would meet me in class a few minutes after the first bell rang. The class was about half way over and there was still no sign of the blonde.

The sound of the door opening pulled me from my thoughts. Looking up, I saw Marluxia enter the room. He had a strange look on his face as he looked over at me. He quickly looked away and took a seat on the far side of the room. Thinking nothing of it, I continued to take notes.

**Demyx's POV**

As I walked down the hall, I heard someone sobbing. I could barely hear it, but I could tell it was coming from the room that Saix and Marluxia shared. Walking up to the door, I knocked softly. Getting no response, I turned the handle and pushed on the door. I was glad to find that it was unlocked.

I almost dropped my bag. Roxas was sitting on the bed, tied up and wearing no shirt. There were cuts all over his back, and a horse whip behind him. His face was tear stained. I walked over to him and untied his hands.

"Who did this," I asked, hugging his shaking frame. He didn't answer but I took a guess. "Was it Saix and Marluxia?" Roxas nodded and I hugged him tighter. Picking him up, I walked back to his room and placed him on the bed. I went over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt. I handed it to him and he put it on. I looked over at the clocked and noticed that Axel would be out of class soon.

"Thank you," I heard Roxas say. I looked back to him and pulled him into a hug.

"You're very welcome," I said. "I wasn't about to leave you there like that. I'm you're friend Roxas. I am always going to help you when you need it." He smiled at me. The bell rang then and a few minutes later, I knew Axel would burst through the door. Placing a hand on the blonde's shoulders, I was glad to have met someone like him. He was truly extraordinary.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-** Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have been so busy lately. Please don't kill the poor author. I'm going to stop talking now and write before I get murdered by angry fans.

**Roxas' POV**

I lay on my bed with my back to the door. Demyx had gone a few minutes earlier to his next class. I was startled by the sudden sound of the door slamming open and hitting the wall, and looked over just in time to see a frantic Axel sprinting across the room. I flinched as he got ready to leap on me. Thankfully, he saw the pained expression on my face. The redhead dropped to his knees beside me.

"Roxas!" he said, taking my hand. "What happened?" I explained to him why I hadn't been in class earlier. When I finished talking, I looked into his face. In his eyes, I could see a mixture of tears and rage. Axel pulled off hid gloves and flames danced across his fingers. He stood up, and bolted from the room.

I ignored the pain in my back as I stood up. Pulling my sneakers on, I walked quickly into the hallway. I looked right, the left, but Axel was not visible in either direction. I thought for a second. I was pretty sure that Saix had a class at this time. Marluxia however, did not. I walked as quickly as my injuries would allow to the room where I had been beaten forty-five minutes earlier.

When I entered, Marluxia was standing with his back against the wall. He was trembling slightly, but I could tell he was trying his hardest not to show it. Axel was standing in front of him, flames still visible on his fingertips. I could see the pure hate in his eyes. I desperately wanted to go stand in between them, to stop Axel. I knew what he was capable of, and judging by the look of pure terror written on Marluxia's face, he did as well.

I couldn't though. When Axel was in this state, there was no telling what he would do. He was totally unpredictable and there was no sure way of telling if he would listen to me. I could get seriously injured all over again if I jumped in front of Axel at this time.

Marluxia shot me a look that clearly said "I'm sorry, now help me!" I didn't budge.

Axel made a grab for Marluxia's arm. The pink haired man tried to pull away but he wasn't quick enough and Axel caught him, his flaming fingers burning into the other mans flesh.

I choked a little bit on my saliva. I had never seen the redhead like this before. He was always so gentle with me. I was also not used to having people stick up for me. I was used to being pushed around a lot by the upper classmen at my former high school, the place I went before I got locked up here.

The sound of screaming brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality. Marluxia was the one screaming. Axel was twisting his arm around, squeezing so tight, that a large purple bruise was already beginning to form. The flames had gone out, but there was a large burn mark a little farther up on Marly's arm. Tears were forming in the poor guys eyes.

"Axel stop!" I yelled, hoping I would get through to him. The redhead loosened his grip slightly and looked over at me.

"Roxas, he hurt you. I am just giving this bastard what he deserves," he said in reply. I looked down and shook my head sadly.

"Axel…" I started. "Just because he did something to me, doesn't mean you should do something back. I appreciate you sticking up for me but you went a little far. You could have just talked to him. He may be permanently scarred. Please don't ever do that again." When I looked back up at Axel, there were tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Roxas," he said. With that, he picked up his gloves and bolted from the room. I had no idea where he was going, but I had to find him. In the state he was in, it wasn't a good idea for him to be wandering around by himself. He could easily hurt someone else, or worse, himself. I gave Marluxia an apologetic glance over my shoulder and left the room, heading off in the direction I saw Axel go.

**AN-**Shorter chapter this time but I wanted to get something up because I haven't posted in a while. I'm sorry about that. I know I already said that. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

AN-Ahh! Im so sorry I havent updated in sooo long! I have been really busy, then my computer broke so I couldn't post anything. Please don't hurt me!

Roxas' POV

"Axel!" I called. I was running down a long hallway in search of my red headed boyfriend. I couldn't find him anywhere. I was starting to get a little bit nervous. Axel could really hurt himself in the state he was in. I looked into the bedroom we shared as I walked by it. Just like I expected, it was empty. I turned a corner and walked down another long hallway. I stopped in front of one of the doors and knocked lightly. After a few minutes, Larxexe answered the door.

"Roxas?" she asked when she saw the look on my face. "Are you alright?" I looked into her eyes.

"Have you seen Axel lately? I cant find him anywhere." She thought fore a minute before replying.

"I think he said he was going for a walk…" her voice trailed off. "He went this way!" The tall blonde grabed my hand and pulled me down the hallway, back the way I had come from. She dragged me past my room, and down to the end of the hall. She stopped in front of Demyx and Zexion's room. "I think he is in here. He always goes to his brother when he is having a problem."

XxXx

I thanked Larxene and pushed open the door without bothering to knock. Demyx was sitting in the far corner, talking to a miserable looking Axel. Neither one of them had noticed me come in. I quietly walked up behind them.

"Axel?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. The red head jumped.

"Roxas!" he said. His voice was filled with shock. I could see tear stains down his face. Axel tried to hide his face from me but I had already seen it. I walked over to him and wraped my arms around him.

"Axel, I was so worried about you! Please don't ever run off like that again!"

"Roxas I…I didn't know what to do." Axel hugged me back. After a few minutes, Axel picked me up and carried me back to our room. "Im sorry," he said as he places me on the bed. I smiles at him. I was so tired from all that running around, that I was barely able to get out the word "forgiven" before I fell asleep.

AN- Again, short chapter but I wanted to get something up.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- **Hey guys! I have returned! I'm really sorry for the delay. I know I posted a notice [or whatever you guys want to call it but for those of you who are too lazy to read that, here is what happened. Summer started and I lost my writing time. But now that school has officially started up again, here I am! And now, for the people who are still reading, here is chapter 10!

**Disclaimer-** [I lied above…I need to do the disclaimer before chapter 10 officially kicks off. I don't own anything but a few ideas so don't sue.

**Roxas' POV**

"Roxas!" My head snapped up at the sudden noise in my ear. "For the eight millionth time, sleeping is not permitted in my class!" My eyes focused and I looked into the unforgiving eyes of Mr. Xaldin.

"I…um…" I tried to think of an excuse but there was really nothing I could say. I had been caught.

"Roxas, this has become a daily thing. Class time is my time. Sleep on your own time."

"Yes Sir," I answered. Mr. Xaldin walked back up to the front of the class. He glared sharply at me before continuing his lecture. I tried hard to pay attention but it was just not possible for something as boring as one of Mr. Xaldin's lectures to keep my attention. I glanced over at Axel. Like always, he was leaning back in his chair with his hood up. Even though I couldn't see them, I knew he had ear bud headphones in his ears. His cherry red ipod nano lay in his lap.

'_I want out right now! Why do I have to sit through this stupid class? I don't even know what that bastard Xaldin is talking about. What am I ever going to use history for anyway? These classes are an hour and fifteen minutes longer then the classes were at my old high school, and about five thousand times more boring…' _

"Roxas?" I was pulled from my thought at the sound of my name. I looked up to see Mr. Xaldin standing in front of me.

"Huh?" I asked. It was obvious that I had not been paying attention.

"Can you answer my question?" I looked around the room. All eyes were on me. Even Axel had turned off his ipod and was staring at me. I sighed and looked down at my desk.

"No Sir," I answered. Mr. Xaldin opened his mouth to chew me out for not paying attention but the bell rang before he could get any words out. I grabbed my messenger bag and binder and was the first one out the door, Axel not far behind. When we reached the end of the hallway, I stopped to catch my breath. Axel, who was paying more attention to his ipod than where he was going, plowed into me, knocking my binder from my hands. When it hit the ground, the rings opened up and all the papers came out and scattered all over the floor. Axel gave me an apologetic half smile as I bent to pick up my papers. When I had gotten everything, I handed the binder and papers to Axel.

"Why are you giving it to me?" he asked.

"Fix it," I simply stated. He sighed but nodded. When we got back to the room, he sat on his bed and put my poor history binder back in order. Then he set it on the nightstand.

"Thank you," I told him and smiled warmly. He smiled back. I walked over to him and sat in his lap. I turned my head and planted a firm but passionate kiss on his soft lips. He held onto my waist to keep me from falling and slid his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought for control for a few minutes but after a while I lost that battle. I relaxed as his tongue explored the inside of my mouth. I let Axel kiss me until the dinner bell rang a few minutes later. I jumped off his lap, pulling the redhead up as I went. Walking over to the door, I turned around and whispered, "I love you." Before Axel could answer, I smiled brightly and ran out the door.


	11. Author Note

Heyy everyone. God, it's been AGES since I've been here. I know you're all expecting some information about when my stories will be updated so I have that for you. It probably wont be the answer you want to hear, though. I'm sorry to tell you that I dont think I will ever finish Fire and Ice or Be My Escape. I dont plan on writing another chapter for either of those ever again. Truth be told, I'm just not into Kingdom Hearts as much as I used to be. I havent completely left the fandom, but I'm definitely not into it enough to write fan fiction anymore. On top of that, it's just been so long since I've even looked at these stories that I cant even remember what's going on in them. I'd have to re-read them, which is something I dont really care to do anymore. I'm sorry to disappoint anyone who still follows these stories but I just cant do it anymore.

My current fandom is South Park. I MAY write some fan fiction for that and post it here, but after this whole thing, I'm kind of afraid. I dont want this to happen again, where I have people reading and really into my fic and then leave for a million years, only to come back and announce that I wont be finishing them. I dont know if I'll ever post anything here again after this. I know, I know. I suck. But I will say this. If I write any South Park stuff, I will post it on my DeviantART account. I also post my original stories there. Ya hear that, guys? I write stories about my ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! And they're posted on my DeviantART! So if you're interested in my stories still, go check it out. I also have drawings there. Bet you didnt know I was an ARTIST too! I didnt know either until about a year ago. I was bored in class one day so I picked up my pencil and doodled a kitty boy on my notes. The guy sitting next to me leaned over and told me I was pretty good, so I turned it into a full sketch, cleaned it up, inked it, and coloured it with my coloured pencils. Ever since then I've been drawing. Wow, that was a pointless story. Well anyway, here's my DeviantART page.

.com/

Maybe if you mention my pen name I'll draw something for you. It's RyuichixTatsuha, by the way. It's gotta be that one because I use that name for this site only, so I know that anyone who gives me that actually read this instead of guessing one of my other names, which I use on multiple sites. Well, that's about all I've got to say. I'll post this on both stories as well because most people probably dont read my profile. Feel free to send me messages and stuff, by the way. I'm not leaving the site, I'm just not posting my stuff here anymore. I'm still going to be on here, though, reading other people's stories and replying to messages. Once again, I'm sorry it came to this. I hope no one hates me now.... 


End file.
